Currently, in order to provide new and/or enhanced functionality to a legacy COBOL application, a developer must modify the legacy application with the new and/or enhanced functionality. Developers find modifying legacy applications difficult to build new COBOL functionality that is consistent with the legacy functionality and interchangeable from one technology to another. Developers lack the tools to enable legacy and new COBOL functionality to be easily reused between interactive types.